Sonic The Hedgehog: Coming of the Egg
by Arorn
Summary: Sonic The Hedgehog 1 Mega drive adaptation: A blue hedgehog wakes up in the green hills with no memory and only a small red plane.Based on Master Hunter's works
1. Prolouge

**Sonic the Hedgehog: coming of the egg Sonic the hedgehog adaptation By Arorn Intro: **

**I noticed there has been no work on any games prior to Sonic Adventure, (least if there is I haven't found it yet) so I thought, why not try? Of course I am also trying to keep up with the version of events I have enjoyed the most (Master Hunter's work) so as you could guess this would be where his 3 Shadows final episode leaves off**

Copyright info: 

Sonic the Hedgehog, Doctor Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik, all of the badniks, and other such characters are all of course owned by SEGA's Sonic Team

The hidden character belongs to Master Hunter (I bet all of you who read his work can guess who it is)

**Prologue:**

The hum of a plane echoed through the green hills as a small red aircraft flew over head. Few noticed its passing, all to busy with their own lives to pay it any notice, the pilot found a good spot to land. It was a cliff overlooking one of the major lakes.

The pilot got out of the plane, and set an alarm near the planes altitude dials. He then looked at the passenger, a blue hedgehog with downward pointing spikes and red, single white stripped shoes. This would be the last time he expected to see the hedgehog

"Looks like my work is finally finished" said the pilot

He took one final look at the hedgehog, he hopped that the plan worked.

"Sayonara, Sonic the Hedgehog." Said the pilot as he left "good luck, and enjoy your life"

A few hours later the alarm went off and Sonic awoke.

"Wha… huh? Who?" said the hedgehog, he looked at the control panel "Who am I? Where am I…"

He read the words; wake up Sonic the Hedgehog on the panels LCD screen.

"Sonic the hedgehog? Is that my name?"

**Author notes:** I thought it best for the story if I didn't include the special stages, they would kind of confuse. Anyway, on with the show.


	2. The hills of Green

**Disclaimer on chapter 1**

**Chapter 1: the hills of green**

The blue hedgehog got out of the plane; there was nothing else apart from the plane he slept in that revealed any of his origins to him. He was sleeping in it, so it must have belonged to him, but when he sat in the pilot's seat and tried to start it he understood none of the controls. He studied the plane; it was a small old-fashioned bi plane, red in colour, with the name Sonic written on its side in white.

"Well I got nothing else to go on, so I might have well call myself Sonic." He said to himself

"Now if I could only…" he was interrupted as a wasp like robot shot a fireball at him "WHAT THE? WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU?"

"BY ORDER OF THE DOCTOR, ALL CREATURES ARE TO BE CAPTURED FOR BADNIKAFACATION", came the reply

"Badnikafacation? Ok that sounds… painful. How about… no"

"RESISTANCE IS NOT AN OPTION" it said firing again. Sonic dodged and it hit him in the foot

"YOW! That's hot! Your gonna pay for that, bug boy!" In retaliation, Sonic jumped at the robot, curling himself into a ball instinctively, the robot was crushed on contact. "How… the heck did I do THAT!" he yelped as he landed in a surprised tone. He became more bemused as the rubble fell after him, a small rabbit among the smashed parts. The rabbit landed in Sonic's hands, gave him a look, then hopped away. "Ok... bug robots with animals in… wait… could that be that badnikma-thingy that robot was talking about?"

Sonic shrugged. "Oh well, I might as well go get food or something, I'm really hungry. Just hope there is enough grub around here." He ran off over the hill

XOXOX

Dr. Ivo Eggman was flying overhead in his new invention; the Eggmobile an air based hovercraft with interchangeable weaponry and was able to have new equipment made for it, the perfect machine for a genius such as himself, He was over the southern part of the green hills; he had been searching for months, and yet still no sign of it.

"It must be around here somewhere, you Burrowbots keep digging. I want that gem found, you understand?"

"YES DOCTOR" said the lead robot; it looked like a mole with caterpillar tracks for feet and a drill for a nose. "WE WILL FIND IT"

"I might as well check the area's again for more batteries… Mottobug unit 1, status report?" said the doctor into the radio of his craft.

**CREATURE COUNT, 50 DOCTOR** came the reply

"Good, Mottobug 2, 3, 4, and 5?" he asked, similar replies came to each unit he asked until… "Buzz bomber unit 6?" no reply "Buzz bomber 6?" again no reply, "Where is Buzz bomber number 6?"

**CONTACT WITH REQUESTED UNIT WAS LOST 1 HOUR AGO DOCTOR** came the reply from Buzz Bomber 7

"WHAT?" Yelled the mad doctor "HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE? I MADE YOU TO BE INVINCIBLE!"

**UNKNOWN REASON**

"Last known coordinates?" Asked the egg shaped man

**0-2-ALPHA-NINER**

"Right, you Burrowbots keep digging, I will be back shortly" said the Doctor "I'm going to find out what happened to Buzz bomber 6"

"AFFIRMATIVE DOCTOR"

"We will see who is playing games with my Badniks".

XOXOX

Meanwhile Sonic had already found a bunch of various fruits and was heading back to the plane. He had found similar robots along the way, crab like ones, beetle like ones, a chameleon like one, fish like ones and more wasp like ones each had an animal in it, ethers small blue birds or rabbits. He was wondering who was doing this, he was so busy concentrating that he didn't see where he was running, he tripped over something and dropped all his fruit. "WHAT THE?" he yelped.

He turned back to find he had tripped over a small blue gem, roughly the size of his fist, which was shaped like a kind of a 3D hexagon. It was glowing, and seemed to increase in brightness when Sonic got close to it. "What is this thing? Some tacky piece of jewellery, odd it seems to react when I get closer." He thought a second "Hey! Maybe it's a good luck charm! I think ill take it with me" he grinned

He took a moment to gather the fruit again before looking at the gem again. He took a minute and then headed back to the plane.

He was almost there when he spotted an odd shaped craft landing to another one of the crab like machines. There was a fat bald man with a big brown moustache at the controls. The man got out; he was wearing black trousers and a red shirt which had two yellow triangles on it, which jagged out from the top of the shirt. Sonic couldn't help but notice the egg like shape of his body and long thin legs compared to how fat the rest of him looked.

"Crab Meat number 3, any news on the where abouts of Buzz Bomber 6?" asked the fat man

"NEGATIVE DOCTOR. HOWEVER WE HAVE LOST CONTACT WITH MORE UNITS" said the crab

"WHAT? This is intolerable! What could be happening to my beautiful machines… how many units?"

"4 CRAB MEAT UNITS, 3 CHOPPER UNITS, A NEWTON UNIT, 10 MOTTO BUG UNITS AND 5 BUZZ BOMBER UNITS"

"BAH!" said the doctor "Who ever is behind this is not going to get away with this!"

"WITH ALL DUE RESPECT, WE DON'T KNOW IF IT ISN'T A RADIO MALFUNCTION SIR"

"I should scrap you for even suggesting that! My inventions do not malfunction!"

Sonic Snickered and whispered to himself "But break very easily"

"NO SIR, SORRY SIR"

"Hmph, get back to work, I know there are more animals around here to full my machines, and the Burrowbots are still looking for the blue chaos emerald."

'Aren't emeralds usually green?' Sonic pondered 'looks like he is leaving, time to get back to my plane.'

It didn't take Sonic to long to get back to the plane. He sat in the cockpit and started eating his fruit, he felt uneasy… something was gnawing at him, telling him to go after the doctor. He didn't know what it was but it was hard to fight against.

"Gah" he mumbled

'I will go after him when I finish my lunch'

XOXOX

Eggman was furious; his forces in the green hills had taken a major blow. Whoever had done this, he was going to make sure they paid. He had equipped his Eggmobile with the Eggmace addition, a giant chequered ball linked to his mobile via a chain. It was currently hidden, but he would unleash it with all his fury when he found this creature that was interfering with his plans.

On the other hand though, he did expect this and it would be a little too easy if no one tried to stop him, and he also wanted to test his invention. He was in the area so checked the containment unit, it would be a deep wound if it was destroyed. A lot of the animals he used to power his weapons would be lost.

"Good, but no doubt my new foe, whoever he is will pass through here, I best wait here and spring my trap."

XOXOX

Sonic was making good on his promise, as he travelled through the hills, he smashed just about every robot he could find, he figured he was making good progress. He did note that the farther he went in one direction, the more concentrated the robots where, so he decided to follow the flow.

"STOP" yelled one robot wasp, shooting at him

"No way!" Said Sonic as he smashed it "This is way too much fun… but I wonder when I will find the doc."

He took another few minutes but he had found he had reached the centre of where the robots came from he saw a large canister, with a big button on it, and he saw animals in it through the glass.

"Ok that can't be good"

"So, you are the one attacking my badniks!" Came a voice behind him


	3. Eggman

**Disclaimer on chapter 1**

**Chapter 2: Eggman's iron fist**

Sonic recognised the voice and turned, he saw the doctor he had seen talking to the robot before

"So that is what they are called. So what's up doc.?" He said cheekily

"What is this, a small blue hedgehog? How can you be the one doing this?" said the doctor

"Guess I'm just too much for them"

"I seriously doubt it hedgehog, wait a minute… my scanner is picking up something… I don't believe it… you have the Chaos emerald!"

"Emerald… you mean this good luck gem I found?"

"Fool! That is more than a mere good luck charm! It holds infinite power!"

"This little blue rock? You got to be pulling my leg!"

"Give it to me now or be destroyed!"

"I pick nether, but, hey I got a question for ya before we start anything doc, why do you to think you can put these animals in your robots"

"Because I am destined to rule this planet!"

"Seeesh! You sound like some cheep comic book villain, so oh master… what is the name of the planets future ruler?"

"I am the greatest evil genius in the world, second to none! I am the one and only Dr. Eggman! And I will…" he was interrupted by Sonic's uncontrolled laughter

"E-e-e-e-e-Eggman?" Sonic managed to utter through laughs "Y-you expect people… to-to take you seriously … wi-with a name like Eggman?"

"How DARE YOU!" yelled Eggman "you will suffer dearly for you insolence! Face the wrath of the Eggmace!"

"The wha?"

Before Sonic knew what was happening Eggman unleashed a hidden chequered ball on a chain from his ship, he swung it viscously at the hedgehog, but Sonic easily dodged it.

"What? No living thing can be fast enough to dodge that, who the heck are you?"

"I… er… not sure, but I think I'm called Sonic the Hedgehog."

"HA! You make fun of my name but don't even know your own? IGNORANT WHELP!" yelled Eggman before swing his ball at Sonic, finding to his horror that Sonic actually _leapt_ onto it and now was swinging on it.

"Whoo hoo!" the hedgehog yelled

"What? That's not possible!"

"That's what you think doc!"

"Get down from there!"

"I will, but first!" Sonic opened a hatch on the bottom of the craft; he began fiddling with the wires before jumping off, after which the ball fell off. "Much better, you probably can go much faster without that giant ball"

"But… but… YOU AREN'T GOING TO GET AWAY WITH THIS!" Eggman yelled gesturing wildly. He turned tail and flew his ship in the opposite direction.

"Hey wait! Get back here!" yelled Sonic, he was about to chase him till he remembered the capsule. He walked up to it and took note of the button again. "Hmmm" he pondered "I wonder what THIS button does" he pressed it, next he knew a door opened on the capsule and all the animals fled out, running over the top of him.

"ACK!" he yelled in pain "That was unexpected… I thought it would blow up," he muttered as he got up "Oh well… time to go after that…Eggman" he chuckled "Eggman… maybe I should try to… crack him up… that was bad"

XOXOX

"How was that possible!" Eggman muttered reviewing the information from the… "Battle" if it could be called that "My Buzz Bombers can't even go that fast… and yet here is a living breathing person that can move at unprecedented speeds. What is going on here?" he stopped the tape at a certain point. His computer calculated the speed of this "Sonic" at over 351 meters per second… that was faster than the speed of sound by 11m/s. "It isn't possible for something to move that fast unless it's a specially designed car, or a fighter jet. I shall have to be careful when facing this "Sonic" again." They would have to face each other again, Eggman needed the emeralds, and this hedgehog had the blue one… the one his Burrowbots where meant to be searching for at the other end of the hills under the information the Ball Hogs had given him… damn it… he was going to have to give the Ball Hogs a talking to, in the mean time… "This Is Eggman, all Burrowbot units in the green hill cease operations. I have discovered the location of the emerald. All Burrowbots move to the underwater labyrinth area and help in the search for the green emerald that our sources said was there."

**AFFIRMATIVE DOCTOR** came the reply

"Bat Brain units. How is the search in the Marble Ruins going?"

**WE ARE HOMING ON ITS LOCATION DOCTOR.**

"Good, at least the yellow emerald will soon be in my grasp. And with my Scrap Brain factory, I can make enough badniks to contend with that hedgehog for a while. What about other areas?"

**SPRING YARD TOWN ROLLER UNITS REPORTING, WE ARE HAVING PROBLEMS FINDING THE MAGENTA EMERALD DUE TO HIGH AMOUNTS OF REFLECTIVE MATERIALS THAT BOUNCE THE CHAOS ENERGY ALL OVER THE AREA.**

"Dang those star bumpers, why are they _even_ there? There's no point to them! What about the other areas?"

**BALL HOG UNITS REPORTING. WE HAVE IDENTIFIED THAT AN EMERALD IS IN THE STAR LIGHT ROADWAY OF STATION SQUARE, MOST LIKELY RED EMERALD, SENT BANG UNITS TO INVESTIGATE, WE HAVE YET TO IDENTIFY A LOCATION FOR THE GREY EMERALD.**

"And of course we already located the cyan one… I best move to the marble ruins, they are the closest area to here, that hedgehog may try to interrupt my plans there first."

XOXOX

Sonic had failed to find Eggman again. For a guy as big as a balloon, it was hard to find the doc. He passed village and heard one person mention a ruin was up north; it may be fun to explore a ruin Sonic reasoned, so he started running in that direction. It wasn't long before the scenery started to change, the green hills started to be replaced with the rubble of ancient buildings with purple columns. He also noted that the temperature had increased a lot, though he had no idea why. These "Badnik" things where also in this area, a lot of them. Mostly the Wasp ones, but there was also a new worm like one. Sonic walked around for a while.

'This place is cool to look at.' he thought, 'But after a while it's all just the same stuff.'

Sonic trail of thought stopped as he felt the ground give way from beneath him "Whatthe? WHOA!" he yelled as he fell into the abyss.


	4. Raging Rivers of Lava

**Disclaimer on chapter 1**

**Chapter 3: Raging Rivers of Lava**

Sonic hit the ground hard after the fall; he took a moment to recover and shook his head.

"Where the heck am I?" he muttered, "So dark in here, wish I had a light of some… Kind?" he stopped mid sentence as he noticed his gem glowing. The blue shine light up the cave with its naval blue.

"What the? Are gems meant to do that? Could this be the power that Eggman was talking about? What did he call it… a Chaos Emerald? Whoa!" Sonic's trail of thought was again interrupted as he saw a powerful looking mural on the wall. It pictured a shining creature, its body a bright, snow white colour that almost looked like it glowed in energy. It looked almost demonic looking in appearance due to its bright, blood red eyes. Surrounding it was seven different coloured gems. "What the heck is THIS?" he muttered. Sonic took careful note of the picture, the shapes of the gems where the same as the blue crystal he now held in his hand, and one of them was the same colour. "These must be more Chaos Emeralds. Let see, blue, yellow, purple, green, red, grey, and light blue? But what is this thing in the middle? There is some writing but I have no idea what language it is. Could this be some kind of prophecy? Or something that happened in the past?" Sonic lifted the Emerald higher for a better look, only to find the wall move away like a door, it shrunk into the ground. Sonic was so surprised he nearly fell over, but he then had to cover his eyes as the blue gem's light grew, and was echoed by another coloured light from behind where the mural used to be

"Whoa…" Sonic said bemused. What he saw was a pedestal, upon which was a gem, of the exact size and shape as the one he held. It was glowing in a yellowish light, mirroring his blue gem. Sonic walked over to the gem and lifted it from the pedestal, then it stopped glowing, and the room went dark again "DANG IT! Now how am I meant to…?" again he was interrupted, he was getting sick of it, but it did answer the question he was about to ask, the wall behind him rose again and the one in front fell, he felt the temperature rise to almost unbearable levels as a red glow filled the room. He hoped it was the red gem, but he was mistaken, what lay in front of him was a gigantic hall, a lake of lava reaching from end to end in it, with the only exit on the opposite wall, and the only way of crossing a few platforms floating in the lava.

"You have GOT to be KIDDING me!" Sonic Exclaimed "A boiling lake of lava? This is ridicules!"

XOXOX

It walked across the ceiling carefully, it had not expected to see a wall open like that, never mind the one the doctor had warned it about standing behind the wall

"You have GOT to be KIDDING me!" Exclaimed the blue one "A boiling lake of lava? This is ridicules!"

It cared not about the lava, even if it was built not to include the ability to walk along ceilings like it can, it could fly, it took delight in this prey's fear of the molten liquid below it.

It watched intently as the blue one jumped from rock to rock, and then exclaimed "Oh no!" as the wall behind it closed up again. "Great, just great, I guess the only was to go is forward now."

XOXOX

Sonic was not pleased, since he woke he had been attacked by a lot of robots, tripped over some magic rock, had to fight a man shaped like an egg, fell down a big hole and now had to traverse a room of lava. It may have been the only day he remembered so far, but so far, he could already tell it was not one of his better ones.

Just then a bubble of lava burst, its residue hitting sonic on the backside

"YOW! BarbequedhedgehogisnotonthemenutodaythankYOU!" he exclaimed so fast it was barely understandable "Man this place is treacherous, better be more careful."

From then on he continued slowly, some of the steps where unstable, one false move and he would fall in the lava and he definitely didn't want that. He nearly got to the exit when something swooped at him, he ducked in time, good thing it was a stable rock or he would have been face first in lava. He looked up to see what attacked him, it was a new "badnik" shaped like a bat. It went back up to ceiling, well out of Sonic's reach.

"DO NOT MOVE; DROP THE EMERALD WHERE YOU ARE AND LEAVE. THE NEXT ATTACK WONT MISS." Said the badnik

"No way bat brain! You are gonna pay for trying to dive bomb me!"

"ILLOGICAL, HOW DID HE FIGURE OUT THE NAME OF THIS UNIT?"

"You wha? You mean you actually are called bat brain?"

"AFFIRMATIVE"

"…… he needs to come up with better names."

"IRRELEVANT. DROP THE EMERALDS NOW"

"No way! What does he want with these portable night lights anyway?"

"CLASSIFIED!" said more than one voice. Sonic looked round and noticed he was surrounded by the things.

"I could be in a bit of trouble" he whispered to himself. He picked up the pace, ignoring each of the bat shaped torpedoes as they swooped at him, he was now desperate to get out of the area before one knocked him into the lava.

He jumped quickly from rock to rock, trying to time it just right. He got to the last platform and burst through a door, slamming it behind him. Suddenly, he tripped on some rubble and fell on his face. Good thing too as he heard a noise he defiantly didn't like.

Click-jingle-jingle-jingle-jingle-jingle -SHA!

He slowly looked up to see that a platform with dagger sharp blades had just impaled onto the ground in front of him.

"Eh-heh-heh… pointy" he said. As he looked up he saw that the area in front of him had similar tricks, traps and lava pits, formed into a kind of upward staircase of doom. Yup defiantly not one of his better days…

XOXOX

"WHAT? What do you mean LOST him!"

**SIR HE CLOSED DOOR BEHIND HIM, WE WHERE ONLY ABLE TO ENTER THIS CURRENT ROOM VIA SKYLIGHT, WE ARE NOT BUILT WITH TOOLS REQUIRED TO OPEN DOORS.** Came the reply of Bat Brain 17

"GAH!" an obvious design flaw on his part. He designed Bat Brains to be able to smash wooden doors open, but the doors of the marble ruins where solid stone. They would need a blaster for it. "And you're SURE he obtained the Yellow Chaos Emerald?"

**AFFIRMATIVE. SCANNERS SHOW YELLOW EMERALD CURRENTLY BEING TRACKED HAD PASSED US ALONG WITH BLUE EMERALD ALREADY IN HIS POSSESSION DURING PURSUIT.**

"Now he has TWO Emeralds to our ONE!"

**SORRY DOCTOR**

"He won't get away with this. When he reaches the containment unit in this area, I will be waiting for him."

**SHOULD WE STOP ATTACKING IF WE LOCATE?**

"Negative. Attack him. Do anything you can to stop him. Just make sure he doesn't drop the emeralds into lava. I need them."

**AFFIRMATIVE DOCTOR**

As Eggman turned off the radio. He thought carefully about what he was going to do to the hedgehog when next they met.

XOXOX

As sonic climbed he found that the traps seemed to increase in number. There where weights in similar design to the spikes, crushing pillars, crumbling ledges, spikes which poked out from the wall every so often, more lava pits along with various other kinds of traps. He reasoned that this must have been the "normal" way in as well as the way out, and that the people who made the traps figured that deeper chambers would need less traps as people would be les likely to survive the further they got in. Or maybe they just got tired of making as many. Ether way, there where more bat brains and caterpillar badniks (which he had learned where called "caterkillers") on the way up as well so he needed to be much more careful than he was before. Especially if he didn't want to be hot hedgehog soup.

He was now close to the surface, that he knew as skylights littered the ceiling, allowing daylight to shine through.

"Almost out" Sonic said to himself.

He began to jump across Stone pillars slowly making his way for the exit, along the way dodging bat brains along the way. There, at the exit he found another of those odd shaped canisters.

"Hmm, another one, does he have on in each area?"

At that point he heard a familiar voice laughing.


	5. Emeralds of Power

**Disclaimer on chapter 1**

**Chapter 4: Emeralds of Power**

"Oh ho ho ho ho!" Laughed the fat Doctor

"Eggman!" Sonic yelled.

"Hello there little hedgehog. Surprised to see me?"

"Actually, yeah, I thought you would be too embarrassed to appear again after I beat ya last time!"

"That was a combination of Luck and me not knowing your abilities, don't expect it to happen again."

"Just keep telling yourself that"

"In truth, I will keep coming after you, till you give me those emeralds you collected." Eggman Stated, ignoring Sonic's Comment

"Not going to happen, since you want them so much, the reason can't be good. What are they anyway?"

"They are two of the seven legendary Chaos Emeralds of course!"

"Chaos Emeralds?"

"Surely you have heard of them?"

"Can't say that I have"

"Ugh! I was beaten by a simpleton!"

"OI! I not simple! I just can't remember anything…"

"Hrmph, well for your information, the Chaos Emeralds are legendary gems… each one on their own is said to have infinite power, and together are said to ether bring about great miracles or great destruction"

"What…? These little rocks hold infinite power? That means… I got infinite power times two! Sweet!"

"Not for long you don't! I need those to further my plans, now hand them over…" the doctor started, and a flame thrower from the bottom of his ship fired at the ground near Sonic, making it go into a raging inferno "…Or prepare to be roasted!"

"YOUCH!" Sonic yelled as he jumped away "Hot hot hot hot!" he jumped over a lava pit to get away from the flames, as the doctor laughed at his dismay.

"Oh ho ho ho ho ho! Ready to give up?"

"Never!" said the hedgehog

"Have it your way!" Eggman said as he moved his vehicle to burn the land near Sonic. Sonic jumped and did his spin into the bottom of the machine, knocking the doctor long enough for him to jump back to the other side of the lava pit, not that the flames had died down. "GAH!" the doctor said "another few hits like that and my Egg Flamethrower will be out of commission" he muttered to himself

Unfortunately Sonic had heard him "Only a few huh?"

"What? Oh no, he heard me!" the doctor said, flustered

"You bet I did buddy! Time to get rid of that machine of yours!" Sonic yelled as he again jumped into the Egg Flamethrower

"Gah!" Eggman yelled "You're not going to get away with this!"

"Yeah, that's what you said last time!" Sonic yelled, as he attacked one final time, and Eggman's flamethrower attachment fell out of his machine and blew up

"Not again!" he screamed in dismay "I will get you next time, mark my words!" he said as he turned the machine and ran

"Hey I'm not done with you yet!" Sonic yelled after him as he gave chase, making sure to press the button on the canister as he passed.

XOXOX

Sonic hated to admit it, while he was fast, Eggman could really move when he needed too. Then again, it hadn't helped that the area he chased him too was a city of bright lights that sometimes blinded, had big buildings to fly over, and filled with strange spheres with stars on them, that made "Bonk" noises when you ran into them and knocked you backwards.

Case in point.

BONK

"OW!" Sonic yelled as another sphere knocked him back into a wall. "What the heck are these things HERE FOR! Is there _any_ point to them!" he muttered rubbing his head… "And why are there so many for that matter!"

He got up and dusted himself off and tried to continue again. He had found that the area was again, populated with badniks. Mostly the old crab and wasp ones he had met before, but there was one new one. It looked like some kind of crab with a spiky shell on wheels.

They where minor problems though compared to the annoyance of the spheres with stars on. And they weren't the only problem. Who ever made this city didn't like people, if the floating spiky spheres, more crushing pillars and large amounts of pitfalls where anything to go by.

"Looks like I got my work cut out for me" he said as he continued onwards…


	6. Rolling Robots

**Disclaimer on chapter 1**

**Chapter 5: Rolling Robots**

Eggman was watching the footage of both battles carefully, studying the hedgehog's moves.

"What is he…? Obviously not a normal hedgehog. No way can they move that fast. Is he some sort of government weapon? It reminds me a little of something… but I can't for the life of me remember what exactly…" he muttered to himself before interrupted by a call on the radio.

**DOCTOR WE HAVE LOCATED HIM; HE IS WITHIN THE SPRING YARD TOWN.** A Roller reported

"Good, follow him. Make sure he doesn't get anywhere near the Emerald."

**ROGER**

Eggman looked back to the video screen, at the blue hedgehog shown on it.

"I will defeat you" he said quietly

XOXOX

BONK

"GRR"

So far, Sonic liked the city a lot less than he did the ruins. The traps weren't much different, but it was those dang spheres! He was getting headaches from the constant "Bonk" noise. And what was worse was that he actually had to _deliberately _bounce off of some in order to get to some places.

BONK

"GRR"

And that was easier said than done.

BONK

"GRR. STOP GOING BONK!" he yelled as he finally got to the ledge he was aiming for. He took a moment to calm down and was then on his way again.

BONK

"GRR. I SAID STOP!" he yelled, then realised he hadn't hit anything. "What a minute…"

BONK. BONK. BONK.

He turned to see blue balls bouncing off of the spheres he had used to get up to the ledge. At first he thought them to be hedgehogs, like him, as he had similar size and shape when he had rolled up. That was until they unrolled themselves. What stood in front of him where three badniks, each made up of two hemispheres, with arrow point heads. They looked like armadillos to an extent.

"Great, more goons"

"SURRENDER AND GIVE US THE EMERALDS" said the first

"No way ball boy!"

"REFUSAL IS NOT AN OPTION" said the second

"Is for me, later!" said Sonic as he turned and span into a ball, rolling down a hill

"FOLLOW HIM" said the third as they all rolled into their ball forms and gave chase.

The first didn't last too long, it was knocked into a ramp by a sphere and flew into a wall, exploding and letting out a chicken.

The second was a little more difficult to shake off, but eventually, Sonic was too fast for it, and it was crushed under an incoming spike ball, letting out a small pig.

The third was a different story entirely. It wouldn't let up. Sonic had gone down tubes, between spheres, into dangerously range of spike balls, and still the robot would not stop coming. Sonic was eventually down to one option. He rolled towards a wall at high speed allowing momentum to build up in both him, and his pursuer. At the last second, he unrolled his legs and used them too kick off of the wall, pushing him into the air. The Badnik did not have such an option and rolled into the wall, suffering a similar fate to the first one. There was a different though. When it hit the wall, the resulting explosion caused a largish hole to appear in the wall.

In that moment, when Sonic had landed, he saw the Two Emeralds start to glow their respective colours. And within the wall came a pinkish-purplish glow which came with it. Sonic went to investigate, finding himself in a store room. And there, in the middle of the room, amongst broken glass and boxes, was another emerald, this time magenta in colour. Sonic grinned as he went to pick it up.

"Another one to keep out of Eggman's grasp." He said cheerfully. "Now all I need is another four."

He left the building and went on his way again

XOXOX

Near the city limits, Eggman waited. He had the eggspike attachment on his Eggmobile, a single spike which could impale anyone underneath the ship if he lowered it onto them. Perfect for the area he now waited. It was a single bridge between the city exit and the main road, made of blocks. The removal of one of the blocks would cause problems. The nature of the city would keep each block floating even if they where separated, but if enough are removed, it would prove impassable despite that. Eggman planned to remove them while he fought Sonic, but in such a way to make it seem as if to attack Sonic himself. He was getting annoyed at the hedgehog. A Buzz Bomber had informed him of the failure of his Rollers, and that Sonic now had the third Magenta Emerald. All that remained where the Red Emerald, somewhere in the Starlight Roadways above Station Square, the Green which was somewhere in the underwater labyrinths, and who knew where the Grey Emerald was… and if Sonic got past him, there was a chance he would make for the labyrinths and blindly stumble across the Green Emerald, just like he did with the other three already in his possession.

"And that won't happen if I have anything to do about it" Robotnik muttered.

XOXOX

Sonic figured by the signs he went by that he was close to the limits of the city considering he saw loads of signs saying "You are now exiting the city" along the way. The last part had been hard. A huge pit where he expected more paths to be, linked only by odd floating platforms with their own propulsion which seemed to move in some sort of pattern. Problem was it timed incorrectly, he would have plummeted. He managed to get across however and landed safely on the other side. There was one last bridge to cross, literally, however Sonic noticed another canister ahead of him.

"Heads up…" he muttered. He stopped half way across the bridge and began to yell "I know you're here Eggman! Your canister thingy gives you away."

"So what Hedgehog?" Eggman asked as he flew into view "When I rule the world you will see one of these on every street corner!"

"What? Those ugly things you put the animals in? That's just cruel!"

"It's for powering my army and that makes my containment units above words such as 'cruel'" Said Eggman in an annoyed tone.

"You are one messed up man Eggman!"

"Enough of this idle banter, prepare to fall at the power of my Eggspike!" and with that a spike jabbed quickly out of the bottom of the vehicle and Eggman just about dropped the whole thing at Sonic.

Sonic was, who was bemused by the spike coming out of where he would hit the thing! Instead of attacking, he had to dodge, or be a combination of impaled and squashed.

Eggman raised his machine back into the Air, and Sonic saw his chance, as the Spike retracted, he jumped up and hit the doctor's vehicle hard.

"GAH! Not again!" The doctor cried. The spike popped out quickly as he tried to attack again, only to have sonic dodge and the cycle repeated.

The machine was tougher, but Sonic saw no need to worry until…

"AHH!"

He lost his footing

"What the?" He yelped as he grabbed a hold of one of the stones, and realised, it was _floating_ just like the platforms before. And just like the platforms before it was over a big void. He then realised what Eggman had been doing. Slowly witling away the bridge Sonic stood on. Block by block in hopes to have him fall without realising it till it was too late.

"Well that's a dirty trick!" Sonic said as he jumped back onto the platform he had been holding on to "and I won't be taken in by it, again!"

"HA! Even if you could hit me another time, you can't get to the other side now Hedgehog!"

"Wanna bet?" Sonic mocked as he took a step back. To the doctor's amazement, Sonic had landed on the other side of the bridge!

"GAH! My plan is ruined now! But just you wait Hedgehog! I WILL be back!" Eggman yelled as he flew the machine past him. Again Sonic had to chase him, pressing the button of the containment unit on his way by.

"COME BACK HERE EGGMAN!" he yelled. He had almost caught up to him, until he fell into a pit, not unlike the one back in marble ruins "Wha? Oh no… not AGAIN! AH!"


	7. Why did it Have to be Water?

**Disclaimer on chapter 1**

**Chapter 6: Why did it have to be water?**

Sonic woke up to find his back damp. Damp and cold. As if that wasn't enough right as he opened his eyes, a drop of water fell right into one of them.

"ACK!" he yelled in discomfort as he got u quickly trying to wipe the water out of his eye. "Gees! That's uncomfortable!" he slowly opened his eyes to find he was in a dark corridor, the bottom of which was ankle deep in water. There where a few torches, and the way he came in was not an option, as it went straight up. He sighed and continued onwards. He figured this would be difficult to get out of. Unlike the Marble Ruins, these ruins had very little light, making it hard to see…

BUZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"What the?"

Another badnik came up behind sonic from out of the stone, it looked like a red and blue mole with a cap on, a drill for a nose, and caterpillar tracks for legs.

"BURROWBOT UNIT 105 REQUIRES YOUR IMMEDIATE SURRENDER AND TO HAND OVER THE THREE EMERALDS IN YOUR POSSESSION" it stated mechanically.

"You have got to be kidding…"

"BADNIKS DO NOT "KID""

"...You have a drill… for a nose"

"…RELEVANCE?"

"You have a drill… for a nose… "

"…REPEAT… RELEVANCE?"

"That's… stupid"

The badnik seemed angry at Sonic's statement. "RETRACT STATEMENT OR FACE EXECUTION FOR MOCKERY OF DR. EGGMAN'S WORK!"

"No way man! What possible use could you have for a drill nose!"

"WILL DEMONSTRATE!" it cried as it trundled towards him, its nose began to spin and it lunged headfirst at Sonic…

…Only to find he wasn't there anymore and that it had been swivelled to have its nose stuck in a wall.

"ERROR…ERROR… NOSE STUCK IN WALL! REQUEST A…" The Burrowbot didn't get to finish its sentence as Sonic smashed It., allowing a little white walrus to put out and run away.

"Ok, maybe the nose DOES have SOME uses!" he grinned he walked on trying to find his way out of the long narrow, damp corridor he now stood in. After a while he came across a problem and groaned. What lay in front of him was a wall. He walked slowly up to it, reaching to touch it to look for a button or something for it to open up.

That's when it happened

"WHAT TH- GLUB!"

SPLOOSH!

He was now a good few feet under water, barley able to see as fire did not burn underwater, and finding that he could not swim, that he didn't even float all that well as he was on standing on the ground below the water surface.

That was not his only problem as he heard another kind of badnik whirl its way towards him. He was barely able to dodge as the water slowed him down so much, and found that the badnik had rammed into the wall near where he stood and smashed itself.

There was nothing else for it now. He couldn't swim and the ledge was too high up, he had to make his way through the watery ruins to find another way out. And fast before his air ran out.

XOXOX

"Are you Serious!" Eggman asked excitedly

**YES DOCTOR, HE FELL INTO THE UNDERWATER LABYRINTH, WE DETECT NO AIR DEVICE ON HIM. **Responded Unidus unit 90

"Excellent news! Without any breathing apparatus he will surly drown!" Eggman snickered to himself "Be Sure to get those Emeralds off of him when he dies!"

**PROBLEM WITH THEORY DOCTOR…**

"What do you MEAN there's a problem with the theory?" asked the doctor suspiciously

**THE PROBLEM IS…**

XOXOX

Sonic breathed in deeply as another crack in the stone floor seeped an Air bubble, allowing him to get more much needed air. It was something he first thought would be a stupid idea, but he was desperate to breath, and so had gulped down a bubble, and found his lungs filled with air as he did so. Since it had worked so well the first time he did it again when he needed air, and again, and it sustained him as he explored the flooded ruins.

He had found another type of badnik down here; an odd planet shaped one, surrounded with spiked balls which it threw at him. Of course due to the water, the balls where slowed down a bit, but one had cut his arm, and as they where underwater, it _stung_ like heck.

It wasn't long before Sonic had found one way out. Pointed out to him by a fish like robot which had missed him by inches and blew up as it hit the ceiling. He used this opportunity to get out of the water, jumping on various platforms stuck in the walls to get up to the tops of the tunnel. When he got out he breathed fresh air and exclaimed "FINALLY!"

He wasn't too happy when he looked around however. All he saw was another dead end. And this time the floors of the corridor where dry so no hidden downward exits. He walked towards the wall and looked at it for a short while as he let it sink in that he would need to go back into the water.

"… Dammit!" he growled as he punched the wall. At which point his fist sunk into an alcove and the wall slowly slid up. It was then that the jewels began to glow again.

"… I can't have found another one… could I?" he asked himself. He was answered in a few seconds as a green glow came to meet him. What stood in the room was another jewel. He laughed out loud as he picked it up.

"A GREEN chaos emerald… and here I thought the Chaos EMERALDS where all anything but green!" which had an element of truth to it. So far he had found blue, yellow and magenta. If Sonic hadn't found the picture back in the Marble Ruins, he would have thought that there was no green emerald and that this one would have been a different colour, like orange maybe. He looked up to be greeted by another picture, similar to the one from the marble ruins before. It had a similar demonic looking creature in the middle. However these ones seemed to be more exact. It looked like a spiky rodent. Almost hedgehog like. But the face shape was all wrong. Its muzzle was more elongated, and its nose was more triangular than oval, being a point to its muzzle. It also had a mass of ruined buildings behind it and again, surrounding it was the same stones. Yet they looked slightly different. They had a shape more like a large diamond, almost like a heptagonal pyramid. And yet they where the same colours as before. Blue, Yellow, Magenta, Green, Red, Grey and Cyan.

"What could this mean? Some demon powered by these things destroyed the ancient world… or will destroy the modern one?"

The picture suggested there, on one side the buildings where of shapes similar to temples, pyramids, even old wooden huts. On the other stood decimated sky high buildings, buildings that looked like half a circular prism, big square buildings that spewed smoke. These could have been taken for pictures of sky scrapers or factories, seen by people of millennia ago, to someone who thought about it closely enough.

"I don't like this…" Sonic said to himself "It could mean that, while these things are in my possession, I don't only have to protect these from not only a would be dictator, but some white, red eyed demon too?" He shivered.

He took another look around and saw there was a hole in the ceiling above him, one he was able to reach when jumped on the pedestal that the green emerald had been on. But before jumping upon it, something caught his eye. There was a note resting on the pedestal where the green emerald had been. He felt he needed to read it. If for nothing else, then just to satisfy his curiosity.

_To Whom It May Concern_ it read

_Those five years that I knew him, which I had spent with them had been the best in my life. That is why I have to do what I am now doing. Thanks to our enemy, if our friend is to be released, he will bring destruction upon us, as his memories are not as they should be. He will need to take the emeralds to complete the plan. So now I place them where they where found. This way only those with great skill can find them again, and hopefully only those with true intentions. I start with this Emerald, his favourite, the green emerald which he always had with him. If you are of true heart and strength, I whish you luck on finding the other six, especially the grey, yellow and cyan ones I was able to collect to hide._

_Sincerely the Master Hunter_

Sonic Whistled. Someone had gone to large lengths to hide these things, especially this one as it was not only hidden behind a false wall but in an underwater maze. Sonic admired this Master Hunter's resolve. But it made him shudder at the thought of whoever this friend of him was that needed the jewels hidden so toughly. Was it the Demon depicted in the picture?

Another shiver came over Sonic, this time not from the thoughts he was having but more that he was cold. So he continued on, wanting to get defeat Eggman before this demon appeared.

XOXOX

"What do you mean the green emerald is moving!" Eggman roared

**THE SIGNALS FROM THREE OTHER EMERALDS ENDED UP IN ITS LOCATION AND NOW ALL OF THEM ARE MOVING TOGETHER DOCTOR**

"That means he has another Emerald! Now he has _most_ of them! This failure is completely unacceptable! And on top of that, we haven't found where in the Starlight Highway the Red Emerald is and have no idea on the location of the Grey Emerald! At this rate he will get all of the other six!"

"That's the plan doc!"

Eggman froze and turned. There behind him was Sonic. This time the Hedgehog had caught HIM without a plan! Not good.

"Y-you!" Eggman Stuttered.

"Yup! Me! What's the matter? Not ready this time!"

"Blast… all I have is my basic Eggmobile! Looks like I have to go with the backup plan…" Eggman pressed a button on his Eggmobile and a glass shield covered the open part of the machine. At this point, mechanical stoppers he had made had sprung shut and the waterfall leading into this room began to fill it with water. It was already at Sonic's ankles. At this point Eggman began piloting his machine up a large skylight in ceiling behind him. Sonic quickly followed suit so not to drown, jumping up platforms on the way. It was not an easy climb. There where stone gargoyles the doctor had placed laser shooting cannons in, spears that sprung out to impale passers by, not to mention the water rising rather quickly behind them both. Sonic would drown if left to long in the water as there where no damaged tiles to give out Air, and the doctor was in no better position as he had limited air Left in his machine. The dome was only to keep out water, making sure it didn't damage his instruments, if he had to be under it for a limited period of time. However both eventually made it to the surface. Unfortunately, Eggman kept flying up in a straight line, using cloud cover to hide, making it impossible for Sonic to follow. All that was left was for Sonic to press the button on the containment unit in this area and try to run off in the direction of the closest town to find out whether they had seen Eggman or not…


	8. The Roads above Station Square

**Disclaimer on chapter 1**

**Chapter 7: the Roads above Station Square**

It was well past night time when Sonic had eventually made it to town (that labyrinth was out in the middle of no where, no surprise and it was already sunset when Sonic had gotten out). The city was unlike any of towns or villages Sonic had seen before. Bright lights in a multitude of neon lit varieties covered each building. There where the sounds of the strange vehicles known as hover cars, and the humming noise they made. Various Mobians and Humans walked the streets. The where restaurants, shops, casinos and a various amount of other things. Sonic was in awe for the first few minutes. If it hadn't been for a rude, loudmouthed, large green crocodile accidentally shoving him as rushing past, chasing some kind of fly, yelling "STOP YA CROOK!" Sonic would have forgotten what he was here for.

"Crook… hey yeah… I got to ask about Eggman…" He muttered as he got up. It was rather late into the night by the time Sonic had been able to get any information on Eggman. Apparently robots had been seen on one of the upper highways called "Starlight Highway"

"Has to be Eggman" Sonic thought to himself as he rushed up there to meet him.

When he got to the highway, he was as much in awe as he was when he got to into station square. The Highway had not been used for years, ever since a car accident of some kind, and now it was only used by pedestrians, especially stargazers due as it was such a good vantage point. There where lots of lights, true, but they had a small, warm, yet soft feel, no brighter than a nightlight. It wasn't long before he was interrupted though, as a couple new badniks appeared in front of him. Sonic was curious of them at first. They didn't seem to attack in any way, just walk slowly towards him. Odd little things red, with grey helmets and blue legs. They seemed to have a large pointy stick poking out the top of them. It wasn't before they got into stepping distance that Sonic jumped away. He thought it was going to use some sort of weapon to attack him. He was wrong he realised.

BOOM

The small badnik blew up, and the shockwave pushed Sonic away, into a lamp post.

"WOW" he yelped as he was thrown back into a wall. "… ok I think I will stay away from them" he muttered to himself.

XOXOX

"That was a Close one…" Eggman said as he panted "He almost had me."

The Doctor was closing in on his front line base. The Penton street office building, just off of the Starlight Highway. It was a large building that had once been a newspaper office. But now Eggman owned it, and the printing rooms where perfect for his miniature Badnik production lines. And what's more no one knew it was Dr. Eggman who owned the building, as he had bought it with his real name, Dr. Ivo Robotnik. He was lucky everyone had forgotten about the ARK thing, and who his grandfather was. It had been well covered up by the government. Now Ivo was following in his grandfather's footsteps, trying to conquer the world with the power at his disposal. The power of Science.

The Badniks being made here just now where low quality however. Uni-Unis, a variant on the Unidus that couldn't throw its spike balls. This meant that it was harder to destroy as the spikes protected it, but its only form of attack would be to fly into something, and at its slow speed, that was unlikely. The other was the bangs, exploding robots. Their attack potential was enormous, but the problem was, it could only attack once, and then it was gone in its own kamikaze blast, which wasn't good as it meant he had to constantly make new ones to replace the ones that blew up.

"Report" he told the Uni-uni next to him.

"SIR, NO WORD ON EMERALD YET" it declared

"What could be taking so long?"

"SIMILAR PROBLEMS AS IN SPRING YARD TOWN. REFLECTIVE ROADWAY, REFLECTING CHAOS ENERGY"

"But the entire Highway is made of the same stuff!"

"AFFIRMATIVE, HENCE THE PROBLEM"

"GAH! Any word on Sonic?"

"HE CAME TO STATION SQUARE LOOKING FOR YOU; HE IS NOW ON THE HIGHWAY."

"OH NO! Quick, get my Egg Bomber ready! I won't be taken by surprise by him this time." Said the doctor as he went to think

"This hedgehog is getting to be a real pain in the behind… could it be possible that I won't be able to beat him?" he pondered, and then laughed at it "HA! No one can beat me, why should I even conceive the idea of him beating me!"

Then another idea came into his head "… I could beat him… but he is so powerful…" he grinned "… maybe I should convince him to JOIN me instead!"

XOXOX

Sonic found that the highway, while nice to look at, was as dangerous as some of the other places he had been. For some reason there where see-saws with spike balls on them all over, fans which could blow you off portions of it, and of course the bomb badniks with their planetoid friends. Similar to the things in the underwater maze, but they didn't launch the orbiting spikeballs at him.

This meant they didn't become defenceless which was annoying as he couldn't free the animals inside. He would have to come to them later, just now he felt it more important to find those other three chaos emeralds. He thought that since there had been badniks in the other areas he found emeralds, maybe it was because they where looking for the stones, and so he wanted to find them before Eggman's buddies did. But unfortunately he hadn't found any yet. He had noticed that the badniks where more densely populated in two directions. One was towards the end of the highway, where he figured the canister was so therefore Eggman may be waiting there. The other was to the centre of the highway. That was more interesting as that may be where the emerald was, so he headed in that direction. He eventually came to a building with a big billboard on it reading "Penton Building". Sonic assumed that was the name of the building. However what he found interesting was that, coming out of the top, where more planetoids.

"That must be it!" he said to himself "That's where the Emerald is!" he jumped up the fire escape to get through a window and into the building to get inside. Once inside he found the place was deserted, except for the random badnik. He found this odd as it seemed to be an office, why would an office be empty? Sure there where badniks around, but there where a number of closed doors. The badniks in this area had no hands to open the doors so surely there would be people who preferred to hide inside than run a gauntlet.

Something did not make sense. This was reinforced in Sonic's mind as, while he went deeper, the amount of badniks intensified. It wasn't long before he found out why. There was one door in the building that was harder to open. Sonic had to use his spinning thing to get through it. When he got inside, he found a biggish room, inside which was machinery. And the machinery was making more bombs and plant things.

"Time to put a stop to this!" he exclaimed as he started smashing the machinery. Bit by bit it flew apart until none of it was left. This was going to be bad for Eggman's operation.

"So that's why the badniks where here… this must be owned by Eggman." Sonic muttered. Then he thought to himself "Isn't there an old saying, about… 'Know they enemy'?" he smirked. It was a good idea. He could explore this building and see if there was anything that could tell him more about Eggman and his plans. And most importantly to stop his attempt at world conquest.

Sonic rushed out of the room and up to the top floor, where he expected the "boss's office" which was probably where Eggman kept all the information. It was easy to find the office. The top floor itself was taken up by most of it.

He was surprised by the look of the room. It basically looked similar to what you would expect the office in president's house to look like. Large. And with a desk in the middle, a red carpet leading up to it.

Sonic approached the desk, assuming what ever information he wanted would be on it. And considering the fact that Eggman, too this point seemed to think he was invincible, it was rather unlikely he kept it all under lock and key.

He searched a few drawers. Nothing. He checked a few books on the desk. Nothing. So he was left with the computer.

He grumbled. He hadn't had much luck with technology as far as he could remember. He woke up in a plan he couldn't fly, and had to fight robotic animals. He got run over the first time he pressed a button on the containment unit and his opponent seemed to have machines and traps by the gallon. So it stood to reason that he would be rather hesitant in using a new piece of technology that was probably alien to him. He shoved the mouse a little, making sure it wasn't booby trapped. The screen fizzed as the computer came out of sleep mode. He shook the mouse to make sure it worked properly. The cursor on the screen shook with the mouse.

"Everything _seems_ to be working" Sonic said softly to himself as he sat down. He was in luck too; the computer was logged on and unlocked already. No need for password. Good thing too. Because on top of just trying to work this thing, all Sonic would have needed was to go nuts having to hack a password. After a good few minutes he figured out how to open the "my documents" folder. It was then he hit password protection. All except for one file marked "Deed". He opened it and saw some interesting facts. One in particular, the name, which was not "Dr. Eggman" but "Dr. Ivo Robotnik"

"Robotnik… why does that sound familiar…?" Sonic asked himself. He shrugged and closed down the computer. There was nothing else on it he could use, and since the badnik making machinery was now gone, there was nothing keeping him here, so he decided to head towards the other epicentre of badniks, hoping to find a chaos emerald on the way…


	9. Robotnik's Master Plan

**Disclaimer on chapter 1**

**Chapter 8: Robotnik's Master Plan**

The road was tougher, Sonic found, to get to where the other Badniks where. This part of the highway was blocked by police and military barricades, and for good reason. Large amounts where ether damaged or unfinished. Sonic had lost track of the amount of times he needed to jump to avoid falling down a hole. What was worse was more and more of the badniks he came across where bombs, and in larger groups. They where small, true and slow, but the size of groups made them hard to avoid. Seemed the phrase "Strength in numbers" could be true, for these badniks at least.

There was an up side in them though. At one point one had blown up and three him over an edge. He had landed on a hidden walkway next to the highway and that is where he saw it. Glowing underneath part of the highway, only visible from where he was, was the red Emerald. Five down, two to go.

Now all that was left in this area was to defeat the good doctor. Whatever his name is. It wasn't long after finding the Emerald that Sonic eventually got to the part of the roadway the Badniks accumulated. This meant he was close to Eggman/Robotnik. He would have to ask him about the name thing. Within a few minutes he saw the containment Unit. And there, floating next to it was the doctor.

"Eggman!" Sonic Yelled after him

"Hmm…? Oh so your finally here." The Doctor replied

"What? No attack this time?"

"Not this time Hedgehog. At least, not yet."

"What did you have in mind then?" Sonic asked suspiciously

"Here's the Deal Hedgehog. These robots of mine you have been smashing, the badniks, are not easy to build as you can probably imagine they need a lot of power and my scrap brain facility doesn't have infinite power you know."

"So that's why you need the Chaos Emeralds... to power your machinery that makes them?"

"Exactly"

"Why tell me this?"

"Simple. I can see you are a reasonable fellow... how about instead of trying to defeat each other… we make a deal?"

"What kind of deal…?" Sonic said. He wasn't going to make one with a guy like him. His feelings went against it. But it didn't mean he couldn't lead the doc on.

"If you give me the other emeralds, then we can rule the world, together!" Doctor Eggman exclaimed.

"Gee… let me think about it… how about… NO!" Sonic yelled cheerfully

"WHAT! Why you little…"

"I do have one question, what IS you real name anyway? Eggman or Robotnik?"

"WHAT!" Eggman almost had a stroke "How did you find out my name!"

"Well you had it in that building with the badnik making machinery that I smashed up. On a deed on a computer"

"YOU SMASHED UP MY FRONTLINE BASE? YOU DIRTY LITTLE RODENT! I'll CRUSH YOU!" the doctor roared as he began his attack. He ejected a spikeball from the bottom of his machine which almost hit Sonic on the head. But it wasn't over; the spikeball began ticking down, and as it did so another three where shot out of the bottom of his Eggmobile. Sonic dodged each of them but was to busy to notice the ticking behind him. In a big bang the first one blew up, and threw him towards a wall.

"AHHH" he screamed. He rubbed his head as he got up "So those things are bombs huh?"

Sonic probed the situation. On one side, there was Eggman. Mad scientist and dictator wannabe, who was currently flying outside Sonic's jumping range and could drop spike bombs. On the other was Sonic, who was trying to dodge bombs as they came down or blown this way and that into walls…

"Blown… that's it!" he muttered. He waited for the next one to be shot out of the bottom of his ship and dodged as it hit. He had to time his next move right, or it would all be over. He waited for the ticking to intensify till it was almost sounded like a constant noise and jumped at the bomb. When he was a few inches from it, it blew up, and because he was above it, the explosion blasted him into the air.

"Whaaaat…?" the doctor asked in a confused voice as he watched Sonic fly through the air. Then he realised what Sonic's intention was he tried to back up…too little to late. Sonic was already heading for him and had landed on the machine. He shoved his fist into the front of it and damaged the panel, there by disabling the machine completely. Sonic landed and looked up, surprised to see where Eggman was.

"GAAAAAAH!" Robotnik yelled. He was now floating in the air using a backpack, probably a backup in case his ship failed "YOUR GOING TO PAY FOR THIS!"

Sonic smirked "That's what you always say!" he yelled back. He went to chase Eggman, but found he could not follow as the doctor was flying over empty space above Station Square as a pose to this upper highway. Sonic snapped his fingers in frustration. All that was left here was to push the button on the containment unit, then head out.

"Next time I'm going to make sure he doesn't escape without at least a singed moustache.

XOXOX

"DAMN THAT HEDGEHOG!" Yelled Robotnik to no one in particular "Damn him to HELL! Why is he meddling anyway? Now all that's left is my Scrap Brain Facility and he is BOUND to go there now he knows of its existence! I have to prepare for his arrival."

He turned on his radio and patched it to his factories "Eggman to base, do you read me?"

**AFFIRMATIVE DOCTOR, WHAT ARE YOUR ORDERS?** Replied a badnik

"Get the factory to go into overdrive and prepare the power room for battle mode! We have company coming soon"

**AFFIRMATIVE DOCTOR.**

XOXOX

By the time Sonic had gotten off the highway, the sun was already off. Station Square, which was once full of bright lights, was now full of the loud and awful sounds of people driving rush hours to get to work. Sonic didn't like it as they seemed rather too push and easy to anger. All of them seemed to be late for some meeting or another. Sonic definitely knew what he was going to do. Ask the next person he met if they new anything about a "Scrap Brain" factory (preferably someone WITHOUT a car), and get out of this city before it drove him crazy. The first person he met wasn't very helpful. It was a Falcon, and he at first seemed friendly enough. But the problem was he worked for the military, known as GUN (Guardians of the United Nations). So the falcon had told him, rather than to go looking for Eggman, Sonic should let the military handle it and get on with his life. Sonic of course ignored him. The next was also a bird. A Duck, who was too busy drooling at a window which… causing much worry to Sonic… was full of explosives, it took all day but he eventually found someone to help. The Crocodile from before that had nearly knocked him down. Being a nice guy at heart, the crocodile had pointed him in the right direction immediately.

"It's to the east of here, close to the entrance to the Underwater Labyrinth, on top of the mountain. Ya can't miss it."

"Thanks buddy!" Sonic replied, running off before the crocodile could get his name.

XOXOX

"Report"

"SIR, DEFENCES MADE, BADNIK NUMBERS REACHING THE 1000 MARK."

"Any Sign of him?"

"NOT YET SIR"

"And what of the final Emerald?"

"NO SIGNAL YET, ITS AS IF IT DOESN'T EXIST."

"WHAT? Give me the hand-held radar terminal here Ball Hog 42"

"YES SIR" the small purple, green nosed pig badnik hopped over to its master giving him a small radar screen. The doctor studied it carefully. It took a few moments, but he eventually started to twitch

'Is that…' he thought to himself

He checked again. And a third time to make sure. Then he threw his arms out and screamed in rage "YOU INCOMPETENT FOOLS!"

"DOCTOR?" the ball hog asked in almost a frightened tone. The reaction was the Doctor grabbing its head, which fitted nicely in his hand, and shoved its face so it had no option but to look at the radar in his other hand

"LOOK CAREFULLY YOU FOOL! See that blimp _there_? The one that is coming towards the base? It has a power reading equal to five Chaos Emeralds. That is Sonic. Now look at the _other_ blip the one that's _meant _to be equal to my _one_ Chaos Emerald!"

"SIR I DON'T…"

"THE POWER READING IS EQUAL TO TWO CHAOS EMERALDS YOU CRETINS! THE GREY EMERALD IS_ UNDERNEATH _THE CYAN EMERALD WE ALREADY HAVE!"

"…AH"

The doctor couldn't believe a single machine that _he_ the great doctor Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik had built, could make such a ferociously idiotic oversight, never mind all five of the ball hogs he made and programmed specifically to watch over the master Chaos Emerald Radar, here at his home base in the Scrap Brain Factory. He rubbed his temples in frustration. He looked at the radar again, checking how far beneath the resting place of his Cyan Emerald the Grey one was. He grinned evilly. According to the calculations, it was under the entire factory, in the old, close off section of the Underwater Labyrinth that all his industrial waste ran into when the machines could no longer use them. The same place he had set a trap for Sonic to go into.

"I could use this to my advantage… the Hedgehog is already Collecting the Emeralds… why not just let him do my dirty work for me. And when he collects that last emerald, I will kill him and claim them all for myself…"


	10. Heart of the Empire Polluted Grounds

**Disclaimer on chapter 1**

Chapter 9: Heart of the Empire; Polluted Grounds

The crocodile was right; you couldn't really miss the Scrap Bain Factory. It was huge, taking up the entire mountain. One thought went through his head looking at it. Eggman knew how to make factories. He wanted to take over the world, and if he could power this entire factory for just a day, he could make enough badniks to do it. On the other hand however, while it was impressively large, Sonic hated the sight of it. Not just because of the fact badniks originated from her, nor just for the fact Eggman live there. It was more to do with the fact that, even with parts of the factory offline, it spewed enough polluting smoke to blank out the sun here. The sky was covered in a sickly red cloud of smog, making the entire facility seem even more dark and dreary than it was (and that was saying something).

As Sonic climbed the mountain to get to the main entrance, he found it was worse than he thought however. Over the rise he could see Robotnik had been preparing for the war he was already in, with Sonic. And then some. Sonic could see hundreds of various badniks guarding various routes into the one main and only working factory. He saw wasps, caterpillars and bomb badniks. And that wasn't all. There where traps galore, Sonic could already see them.

There was weird platforms that vanished for short periods of time, floating over areas that would left Sonic fall rather painfully, and probably fatally to the bottom of the mountain, alongside platforms that spun around every so often. Others where pipes that spewed flames, spires that shot lightning between them, circular saws. And who knows what else. And that was just outside the main building, who knew what lay INSIDE.

"Oh well" Sonic said to himself "Better get moving"

XOXOX

"Status?" Eggman ordered the Ball Hog to reply

"THE HEDGEHOG IS ON SITE SIR" the Ball Hog replied

"Remember to turn off some of the traps… but not all of them. I want him to think that some of them are just not operational yet."

"YES SIR"

"And make sure the underwater badniks are already in the Labyrinth"

"THEY JUST REPORTED IN A MOMENT AGO SIR. THEY ARE IN POSITION"

"Excellent. If all goes according to plan I will vaporise that hedgehog in the power room and then take all six emeralds from him."

"WHAT IF HE DESTROYS THE POWER ROOM SIR?" Ball Hog 42 asked timidly

The doctor gave him a stern glare and replied by saying "I'm going to pretend you did not just ask me if the Hedgehog would destroy my most powerful machine."

42 remained quiet.

XOXOX

Sonic had found it wasn't as hard as he thought it would be. The facility must have been new as half the traps weren't working yet! He couldn't believe his luck. He was already closing in on the main building. Sure there had been a couple of touch and go points where he was almost squashed or fell down the mountain, but all in all he was doing ok. It wasn't long before he actually got into the building. Then it was a different story. Sure half the traps where still offline. But there where _more_ of them. Not only that, but due to the close quarters of the building the wasps where now replaced by pig like robots that threw glowing explosive balls at him. It was turning out to be a rather nasty place to be. It was now over two hours since Sonic had gotten to the outskirts of the factory, and he was getting annoyed at how many traps the good doctor had put into this place. How paranoid was this guy? Then again, Sonic had made it this far, so maybe there wasn't enough. He chuckled at that thought. Then he remembered that half the traps weren't working and wondered what it would have been like if they where.

It was another half an hour's running, smashing and dodging before Sonic eventually got close to the centre of factory, where he expected Eggman to be. It was then that he came across a bridge. A bridge with no exit, as the other end was blocked by a force field. He slowed down and walked up to it to take a look at the force field.

"Darn, looks like I will need to find another way around" he muttered to himself. He turned to leave only to find that a door had close behind him, leaving him stranded on the bridge. "What the heck? Now how am I meant to get out?"

"Your not" said a voice behind him. Sonic turned to see the force field fade slightly, just enough to show who was on the other side

"Eggman, I should have known!" he said angrily

"And that's not the worst of it hedgehog!" Eggman replied as he pressed a button on the wall. There where clicking noises behind Sonic. He looked back to see that the bridge was falling into the abyss below, bit by bit.

"What the! Oh no!" Sonic gasped

"Hmm hmm hmm, indeed. So long hedgehog!"

"Dang you!" Sonic yelled as he fell into the pit.

XOXOX

Sonic woke up to find himself in a very familiar area. There was water all around him, except for the walls, which where of a familiar ruins. He was in the underwater Labyrinths again. Though this part was very different. The walls had been stained, to a point their golden brown colour was now a sickly grey, and the water here was a putrid, sickly pink colour. He looked up to see the cause, all of the chemicals and waste from the Scrap Brain Facility was being directed into this area.

"Oh so he doesn't only try to conquer the world, he has to POLLUTE it too? I he really needs to learn about proper waste disposal." Sonic muttered

He took another look around, and then felt a cold shiver over take him. He realised that the only way out of where he was, was to go _through_ the water. The PINK coloured water.

"Oh now that's just _swell_" he twitched.

He walked to the towards the edge of the island he was on and dipped his foot into the water, before quickly taking it out.

He shuddered "UGH! That feels WAY too weird. Like putting my foot into a bucket with a mix of Soda vinegar!"

The thought of having to be totally submerged in the polluted water did not appeal to Sonic, but what choice did he have? So he took a step back, and did a running jump into the water, hopping he would find a way out soon.

XOXOX

"HE HAS AWOKEN SIR. HE IS NOW IN THE WATERWAY" said one of the Ball Hogs

"Hmph took him long enough, how long was it? An hour?"

"YES SIR"

"Oh well, it will be worth it in the end, when I hold all seven emeralds in my hands!"

"YES SIR"

"Is the Power Room ready for his arrival?"

"ALMOST SIR, AT 98 BATTLE READY" replied the Ball Hog

"Exquisite, now we just need to wait for him to find the Grey Emerald, then resurface."

"YES SIR"

XOXOX

Sonic trudged his way through the pink water, very slowly. Not because he was being careful, but more because the water hampered his movements. Luckily there where air bubbles here just like in the rest of the labyrinth, but that was small consolation. Sonic was really beginning to dislike the colour pink, and on top of that his head was beginning to feel fuzzy, as if it was having a bad effect on his body. He was relieved to eventually find a way out

He ended up in a very large room. Again similar to the ruins where he found the yellow and green emeralds. Which made sense because in the centre of it was a similar pedestal, upon which rested the grey emerald. Seems like it was worth going through that awful water after all. Sonic smiled as he walked over to the emerald and picked it up. He looked it over carefully. It looked exactly like the others of course, like a little a 3D hexagon, and was big enough to fit in his fist. It also seemed to glow with the others in a greyish white light. There was a difference in this though, as Sonic picked it up he felt… connected to it some how. He immediately dismissed the idea, thinking he was acting silly. On the other hand though, this meant he only had one more to find! Which he was excited about, now he had enough to ensure that Eggman's plan would not come together. He looked up to see a passageway to his left. After putting the emerald away he walked down the hallway, hoping he would find another way out.


	11. The Final Confrontation

**Disclaimer on chapter 1**

Chapter 10: The Final Confrontation

Sonic had finally got out of that putrid underground dump. After finding the grey emerald he had to go through the pink water another five times! He was going to make the Egg head pay for making him go through… THAT. Sonic lifted up the cover fully, and looked around to see he was on the other side of the barrier, which meant Eggman was very close.

"Ready or not Eggman, here I come." He whispered as he jumped out of the manhole and ran down the passage. He found himself in a large hall, there was another barrier blocking his path, and the room's ceiling and ground was chequered, it was about 4 by 4 squares in size every second patch was a darker grey, and was sticking out a little. Sonic soon found out why, the one he was standing one suddenly vibrated as a rumbling echoed through out the room and it rushed up, he rolled out just in time, any slower and he would have been a pancake. He looked to the pillar he was standing on it had a great deal of glass, and glaring through it, laughing at him was Eggman.

"Ho HO!" he laughed "Do you like my Power Room hedgehog?"

"Not really." Sonic replied, he noticed that two more pillars had shot out, one from the ceiling and one from the floor, he realised that every spot on the floor that didn't have a pillar, was beneath one that would shoot out from the ceiling and visa versa. "I don't like the whole crusher thing."

"To bad, as this will be your final resting place. Oh and if the crushers won't get you… the laser will." He said as the pillar sank, just then five lasers in the ceiling shot across the room, focusing on one point, which then shot out and fired a laser at Sonic. The shot zapped past him, grazing his cheek.

"Erk." He yelped. Again the room rumbled as a pillar shot out of the ceiling, Sonic managed to dodge it, but only just. "This isn't good." Said Sonic, he cursed as he herd Eggman's laugh again. "So doc, why if I am supposed to die here, mind answering something?"

"What?"

"Why did you change your name from Robotnik to Eggman?"

"Well it's none of your business, time to die hedgehog. Then I can collect those emeralds that you have been gathering from your corpse"

The pillars retracted again and the laser let off another shot, this time hitting Sonic in the arm. "ARGH!" he yelled in pain.

'This is not good at all, if I don't think of something fast I am ether going to be roasted or a pancake.' He thought to himself. He suddenly had an idea. I wonder,

The pillars tried to crush him another time, and Sonic again dodged, he got himself ready as the laser charged, just as it fired he brought out the blue emerald, the laser hit the gem dead centre, and the gem reflected the shot, it hit one of the pillars. The hit pillar was melted into its place, it would not drop again.

"Score!" yelled the happy hedgehog. The floor rumbled again and sonic ducked under the unmovable pillar.

"What this? But how?" Eggman said in a bemused manner.

"You shouldn't have told me about the power of these emeralds doc. It reflected your attack!" Sonic Gloated.

"How DARE YOU!"

"Oh, shut up doc! You are only leaving yourself open!" said Sonic, he jumped into the air and kicked the glass on the pillar that Eggman was in, the glass cracked a little under the force of the attack before Sonic landed back on his feet. "See what I mean?"

"Gah! Very well, take this!" he yelled, the pillars retracted again and he tried to fire the laser repeatedly at Sonic.

Sonic had to dodge quickly in order to stop the lasers hitting him. Meanwhile he was lucky enough to get the lasers to melt another couple of the pillars in place. This meant only 13 where still operational, 7 in the ceiling and 6 on the ground, giving him plenty of manoeuvring room to dodge the pillars. Now he only had to worry about actually hitting Eggman's pillars.

Eggman growled in frustration as Sonic dodged Lasers the lasers and the pillars, how could it be going so wrong? This was supposed to be where the Hedgehog fell. Eggman was meant to get the other six emeralds; he was meant to rule the world!

It was then that Sonic finally smashed the glass on one of the pillars, and Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik's plans fell apart. Eggman retracted the pillar before Sonic could get to it _and_ him. He pressed the eject button allowing him to jump out of the exit in the next room. However, this gave Sonic enough time to punch through the door with his speed; he chased Eggman till Eggman got to his Eggmobile, ready to escape.

"Not this time!" Sonic yelled, jumping up to thump the machine, damaging it badly. The doctor had to make an emergency landing outside the facility, back down at ground level, but not before pressing the self destruct button.

"WARNING, WARNING, SELF DESTRUCT ACTIVATED, 2 MINUTES TO SELF DESTRUCT" the computer announced as Eggman tried to regain control, slowly descending down the mountain.

Upon hearing that Sonic cursed and began to make his way out, until he noticed that there where more capsules in the area. No way was he leaving all those creatures behind to be blown up, so he quickly pressed the button on each. This made each of them spit out their animals. All except the last which had something odd in it. It was a normal sized Mobian.

"SELF DESTRUCT IN 1 MINUTE" the computer announced again

Time was running out, so Sonic just grabbed the mobian, a fox he thought, and ran out of the facility. It took every ounce of speed he had, but he actually escaped.


	12. Epilogue: A New Tails

****

**Disclaimer on chapter 1**

Epilogue: a New Tails 

Sonic was at ground level again, watching the explosions of the factory. Even though Eggman had escaped, he would not be using that facility again. Sonic had no delusions though, Eggman would be back, and next time he would be ready for Sonic. Until then though, Sonic felt he had a right to kick back and relax. After all he HAD just saved the world from megalomaniac bent on taking over the world.

"Ugh…"

He almost forgot the mobian he saved. Sonic took a better glance at the stirring fox. He was a golden orangish colour, with red shoes, similar in design to Sonics, but the whole toe was white as a pose to Sonic's having a white stripe, he couldn't be more than 8 or nine. It was then he noticed something very odd. The fox had two tails!

"Aren't they meant to only have one? And why does he seem familiar…" Sonic said quietly to himself. Then said out loud "hey kid? You awake? You ok?"

"Uh huh" the fox groaned affirmatively as he got up "Oww… my head…"

"Hey, how many fingers am I holding up?" Sonic asked checking the fox's vision.

"Which one of you wants to know…" asked the fox groggily

Sonic chuckled, but then decided it was best to get a doctor (preferably of the non-egg shaped variety) to check over the fox. "Come on, we better get you looked at" he said, holding out his hand to help the fox up. "Can you tell me your name kid?"

The fox accepted the hand and got up "My name is Miles Prower. But everyone calls me Tails."

"I wonder why" Sonic Muttered, Still holding his wrist as he was about to dash off and didn't want to leave Tails behind "Hold on tight then, I am going to be going at a fair speed"

"Wait, what's you name sir?"

"Heh, don't call me sir, you make me feel old" Sonic grinned "And my name is Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog!"

**And that's the story of Sonic's first adventure,**

**though he went on to have many more,**

**after all, every new day brings a new adventure.**

**So until then, rest easy Heroes.**

Author Note: well there ya go, thats my version of the story. i though that it what im doing for the Sonic CD story would make more sence if i had tails rescued here. but you will have to draw your own conclusions about that when i start uploading that. well anyway as always, rate and review!


End file.
